


Adventskalender

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [14]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Erinnerungen, Erkenntnisse und ein Schritt nach vorn...Warnung für alle, die den Stuttgart-Tatort nicht so gut kennen: Diese Geschichte behandelt den (Cannon-)Tod eines Kindes . Es ist nicht explizit oder graphisch, aber ich dachte, ich warne besser vor.





	Adventskalender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gesprächskultur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877908) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Zwischen den ganzen Reposts und Überarbeitungen tatsächlich mal etwas Neues von mir, nicht mal eine alte Idee, die ich endlich zu Ende gebracht oder ausformuliert habe, sondern wirklich etwas ganz und gar Neues. Die Idee Inspiration zu dieser Geschichte sprang mich am 01.12. dieses Jahres ganz hinterrücks an, als ich cricris Geschichte „Gesprächskultur“ las, in der sie Thorsten einen Schokoladenadventskalender verpasst. cricris Geschichte ist wunderbar lustig leicht und fluffig, da kann ich leider nicht mithalten. Irgendwie schleppt der Herr Lannert (so sehr ich ihn auch liebe) mir immer nur das Drama an. Immerhin hoffe ich, ich habe einen versöhnlichen Schluss geschafft, denn wo der Herr Lannert ist, da ist der Herr Bootz ja auch selten weit.
> 
> Wer wissen möchte, wie Thorstens Leben vor Stuttgart in meinem Headcanon aussah, darf sich gerne melden, denn das hier alles zu erläutern würde wesentlich zu weit führen. Nur ganz kurz: Es erscheint mir mehr als seltsam, dass man einen Familienvater auf eine so lange Undercover-Mission schicken würde, wie es gegen de Man ja offensichtlich geplant war, noch dazu in seiner Heimatstadt. Das Risiko wäre wohl viel zu hoch. Für alle Beteiligten, denn Familie ist immer ein potentieller „Schwachpunkt“, den manch einer nur zu gerne ausnutzen würde.
> 
> Beta: Ich danke TheSkew und Rebecca für hilfreiche Hinweise zur Rechtschreibung und Storylogik und KeinButterdieb darüber hinaus für den Stuttgarter Blick.

 

# „Adventskalender“

 

Thorsten steht in der Küche und starrt gedankenverloren auf den kitschigen Schokoladenadventskalender an der Wand. Einmal mehr fragt er sich, warum er das jedes Jahr wieder tut. Warum hängt jedes Jahr pünktlich zum ersten Dezember ein Schokoladenkalender in seiner Küche? Er mag Vollmilchschokolade nicht einmal. Viel zu süß.

Früher hat er die Kalender für Lilli aufgehängt, auch als er und Susanne längst getrennt waren und Lilli nur noch an den Wochenenden bei ihm war. Selbst als er längst Chris Gabriel war, hat er Lilli jedes Jahr einen Kalender zukommen lassen. Susanne hat Adventskalender nie gemocht, schon gar keine mit Schokolade. Kitschiger Kommerz, hat sie immer gesagt.

Lilli dagegen hat ihren Kalender geliebt, auch wenn er nur aus Schokolade war. Am Anfang vor allem die Schokolade. Etwas Süßes, schon morgens vor dem Frühstück. Später dann die Suche nach dem richtigen Türchen. Thorsten sieht sie noch immer vor sich, wie sie auf der Küchenbank steht, die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen, die Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel, die kleine Hand erhoben. Sie ist immer so stolz gewesen, wenn sie das richtige Türchen allein gefunden hat. Und am Ende war das Wichtigste, dass der Kalender von Papa war. Das einzige, was sie noch von ihm hatte.

Heute wäre sie viel zu alt dafür. Siebzehn wäre sie dieses Jahr geworden. Ein Teenager, fast schon erwachsen. Da sind Schokoladenkalender ziemlich uncool, selbst wenn sie von Papa kommen. Oder wahrscheinlich gerade dann. Sebastian beschwert sich immer, dass Maja ihn peinlich findet. Was würde er selbst darum geben, wenn Lilli das nur einmal über ihn gesagt hätte.

Thorsten seufzt leise. Er hebt die Hand, stoppt knapp vor der bunten Pappoberfläche, sucht das richtige Türchen. Die Siebzehn ist heute dran. Wie passend.

_„Du hast einen Schokoladenkalender?“_

Sebastians ungläubige Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Unbemerkt ist sein Partner hinter in getreten, schaut ihm über die Schulter.

_„Der gehört Lilli.“_

Die Worte sind über Thorstens Lippen, bevor er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hat. Erst im Nachhinein wird ihm bewusst, wie absurd sie für Sebastian klingen müssen. Sebastian weiß, dass Lilli seit zehn Jahren tot ist. Er ist einer der wenigen, mit denen Thorsten je über Lilli und Susanne gesprochen hat. Wenn auch nicht viel. Thorsten meint Sebastians Blick in seinem Nacken zu spüren, erwartet Beileidsbekundungen, vielleicht eine verschämte Entschuldigung, wenigstens einen schlecht kaschierten mitleidigen Blick, wenn er sich jetzt umdreht. Doch nichts dergleichen passiert.

Sebastian bewegt sich hinter ihm, tritt näher heran. So nah, dass das Revers seiner Jacke Thorstens Rücken streift. Thorsten spürt den Druck einer Hand auf seiner Schulter. Fest, warm, verstehend. Keine Worte, nur diese Geste, die alles sagt. Und in diesem Moment ist alles so einfach, so klar.

Thorsten schließt die Augen, lehnt sich leicht zurück, lässt seinen Oberkörper gegen Sebastians Brust sinken. Sein Kopf ruht in Sebastians Halsbeuge, Sebastians Atem streift seine Wange. Seine Hand findet wie von allein den Weg zu Sebastians, erwidert den Druck.

Lilli und Susanne werden immer ein Teil von ihm sein, aber es ist an der Zeit, einer neuen Familie eine Chance zu geben.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
